


the ambush

by persimonne



Series: fuck the birthday girl [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gang Bang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Mention of Safewords, Orgy, Rape Play, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Voyeurism, assault play, diphallia, get ready for the spoilers, spoilers from now on, spoilers in the tags, sub!kylo (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: There is a surprise waiting in the throne room for the Supreme Leader and Empress Rey.





	the ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718300) by [sunbug1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138). 



> Please check at least the tags before reading.  
> The end note contains a more precise list of what happens, but you'll find spoilers too.
> 
> This is a sequel for [the wolf's den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608119). However, it can work as standalone fic too.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely sunbug1138. Go check her fics!

 

 

The Supreme Leader and his Empress enter the throne room arm-in-arm, as they have done every single day since Kylo Ren signed the peace treaty with the Resistance and their allies. But today the large chamber is unusually silent. The Knights of Ren are not at their designated stations around the throne. Rey turns her head towards her partner, a worried frown etched upon her clear-cut features. Kylo looks around, hoping to see his underlings behind the throne, but there is no trace of them. Instead of calling for Hux to demand an explanation, he decides to wait, and see.

 

“Where is everyone?” she mumbles, but he’s at a loss; he has no idea either.

 

The couple sits down, stealing nervous glances around themselves. Kylo takes Rey’s hand in his bigger one, squeezing it to reassure her that everything will be okay in the end; maybe the Knights are a bit late because of a simple, small accident. She smiles at him, but he can’t help to notice how one of her feet is tapping impatiently on the floor, and he can perceive her nervousness through their Force bond.

 

“Rey,” he reassures her. “They’ll come. Don’t worry.”

 

Rey barely has a chance to nod before the doors of the throne room swing open again, and the seven Knights slowly glide into the chamber, bolting the heavy lock behind them. This behaviour of theirs is quite unusual, and she promptly gets up, and advances towards them. 

 

“Why are you so late?” she demands. 

 

Everyone keeps silent. She meets the group in the middle of the room, but no one halts to address her save for Kylo’s second in command and current First Knight, looking at her through his shiny visor.

 

The rest of the group marches towards their leader, but instead of assuming their usual formation around the throne, they swiftly approach him. One of them produces a length of rope from a pocket, and the other five Knights pounce on Kylo. They grab hold of his arms and legs, immobilizing him on his own seat. Every attempt at resistance is futile.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” he barks, but it’s too late, they’re already tying his hands behind his back and lashing his calves together, securing everything to the throne.

 

He struggles against his restraints, but he’s helpless, six against one. His eyes lock with Rey’s, frozen in the middle of the room while his second in command, a man he’s known since his adolescence, seizes her by her waist and lifts her like a sack of Corellian potatoes while she tries to kick him in the shins, writhing, spitting and raining punches down his back.

 

“Let. Me. Go!” she roars, and promptly two other Knights join to assist in to immobilize her, the trio bringing her in front of Kylo Ren, and the rest of their group of chuckling comrades. 

 

They’re up to no good. He should stop this treacherous behaviour with a Force outburst, but seeing Rey struggle uselessly against her captors, his heartbeat speeds up and vertigo takes his mind hostage, his surroundings now spinning around him. They’re manhandling her, and his traitorous cock is already stirring in his pants. Seven highly trained warriors are toying with the love of his life in front of him like she’s a ragdoll, and he’s getting aroused. He should feel ashamed, not knowing if he’s genuinely hard on his own or if she’s conveying her own arousal through their bond. Why does she appear to be unable to use the Force against her captors? 

 

His cry of “Let her go, immediately!” sounds feeble and affected: he should feel sick. 

 

But then Rey, his beloved Rey moans when one of the biggest Knights is finally able to trap her on the ground with her legs spread open, and his second in command slithers one of his hands over her gown, caressing her thighs in a lecherous way. Murmurs of approvement rise from the bystanders as he lifts her dress, revealing the sheer, black, high-waisted pantyhose she’s wearing underneath. Kylo perceives shame from her, as if she’s embarrassed by that particular article of clothing, but he can clearly feel wetness already pooling between her legs.

 

She didn’t put her panties on this morning, and the crotch of the silky undergarment is already damp with her juices, her hairy and swollen pussy visibly squished through the see-through fabric. Several Knights chuckle upon noticing that she’s already soaked. One of them rips her dress to pieces, unbothered by her protests, leaving her in only the high-waisted undergarment. She tries to fight against the person restraining her, but he’s stronger, and determined to keep her in a vulnerable position.

 

Kylo doesn’t react, but his stomach plummets. He was the one that suggested to Rey to not wear her panties this morning. He doesn’t even bother to close his mouth: he is dumbstruck by what’s happening in front of his eyes. 

 

They use her shredded dress to bind her while his First Knight directs the action; guiding the others without participating in the debasement of their Empress. They manage to squeeze her tits in a tight harness that envelopes her whole torso, locking both her arms behind her back in order to avoid her scratches and punches. She’s a fiery creature, and it takes seven, highly trained warriors to incapacitate her. He’s proud of her.

 

Kylo admonishes himself, he shouldn’t get so aroused at seeing her usually perky tits now tightly bound  by several layers of torn fabric, and how her nipples promptly react to whoever bothers to pinch or slap them, pebbling in the cool, recycled air of the flagship. But his cock has never been so hard, and he enjoys the show.

 

***

 

The Knights’ movements are a dark blur. Someone lifts Rey up, someone else spreads her legs in front of him, keeping them forcibly open as she tries to close them, all the while moaning unabashed against her restraints. Several hands roam over her body, but his attention is stolen once more by his second in command, as he begins to hit Rey’s swollen pussy through her pantyhose, sonorous slaps that echo against the high ceiling of the chamber. She yelps like an animal as her eyes roll back. She shares everything she is feeling through their bound and he almost comes in his pant, but all he can do is whimper, uselessly.

 

The Knights surround her, and six pairs of hands continue their roaming. Someone rips the crotch of Rey’s pantyhose, exposing her soaked cunt to the air and to the cruel teasing of the First Knight; the wet sound of his slaps reaching not just Kylo’s ears. It’s wondrous how he’s able to feel everything, even if he doesn’t have the same set of genitals she’s equipped with. His thoughts soon become ensnared in the vicious loop of pain, shame and arousal that now fills Rey’s mind, while the group of warriors defile her in front of him. 

 

Kylo’s breath hitches when the first cock penetrates Rey’s waiting cunt; it is a sudden but not indelicate movement, which gives way to small thrusts intended to open her, slow and efficient. The Knight is a Chiss, and his light blue member contrasts beautifully with Rey’s dark, downy hair and her abused labia, now almost red after all she endured at his second’s hand. Kylo can clearly feel the delicious friction the Chiss provides inside her, his own member straining at his leather pants and pulsing, desperately seeking even the slightest attention.

 

The Knight who is holding Rey up like she weighs nothing slowly lowers her head until is aligned with another man’s crotch, and her mouth is filled with yet another pulsing member, human this time. She’s moaning while sucking on it, slobbering copiously on her own chin and the floor, while someone else begins toying with her jutting clit. Kylo tries to free himself from his restraints, but to no avail. He wishes he could join the display of complete depravity before him; to hold his partner tight in his arms and encourage her while she’s being fucked by his own men, whispering to her how beautiful she is while she is spitroasted by two different cocks. He should be the one teasing her clit, he should be the one making her come right now.

 

The first orgasm hits Kylo without warning, as the Chiss comes shouting, deep inside Rey’s cunt, while pinching her nub hard between a gloved thumb and forefinger. It’s a dry orgasm for the Supreme Leader, and his erection doesn’t wane after his body is wrecked by electricity. He almost gags when Rey’s throat is filled with cum, but she quickly manages to spit it all out; staining her now bruised tits and what remains of her gown. She is lowered onto the floor, and someone produces a durasteel bar, which they use to spread and lock her calves at least four feet apart. She thrashes against the new restraints, as another Knight approaches her, careful to not block Kylo’s view.

 

Kylo almost chokes in shock when he sees the Knight’s cock. It’s a fucking green tentacle, all shiny and slobbery, producing a noticeable quantity of a slime like substance. He can only imagine which hole he’s going to plunder, and he steels himself for the inevitable intrusion. Rey shouts when the tentacle plunges past her puckered hole, but all Kylo can perceive is a scorching hot pleasure as his own ass responds to the sensations; relaxing and clenching as if it was the one being penetrated, and his own prostate the one stimulated by the invisible intrusion.

 

Someone cuts Rey’s impromptu harness with a blade, and undertakes to massage her sore arms and breasts while the green alien continues to sodomize her, not granting her even a second of respite. As soon as her arms are freed, her hands travel between her legs and she begins to touch herself wantonly, crying in pleasure, gifting Kylo another dry orgasm. Witnessing her taking her pleasure despite the situation not initially in her favour makes him thrash violently against his restraints, his head spinning. 

 

The Knight soon fills Rey’s ass with a generous quantity of slime and is promptly replaced by a Zabrak cock. Meanwhile, someone equipped with a strap-on dildo, mounts Rey from above and her mouth is filled again. This time by his First Knight, a man that has been his friend since his first days at Luke’s academy, and now he’s fucking his partner’s mouth. His pubic hair is dark green, and his swollen girth stretches Rey’s lips into a beautiful ‘O’.

 

Kylo almost wants to weep, he is so overwhelmed. Rey is taking three cocks at once and he couldn’t be prouder of her, nor more aroused. His body feels every single sensation she experiences. Everyone finishes inside of her again, and the woman previously wearing the strap-on sits on Rey’s face as a faceless Knight helps her position herself. Rey licks at the swollen pussy that hovers over her mouth, and someone–different hands from different people–dives between her legs to tease her tired holes, never once do they allow her even a minute of respite. The spreader bar is soon removed, and her calves are carefully massaged. 

 

Kylo is now crumpled on the throne, tired and drooling. He has lost the count of his orgasms and feels like he’s been run over by a herd of banthas; but he’s still keeping an eye on the biggest Knight, the only one that hasn’t yet touched his partner, save for lifting her up when needed, and manoeuvring her as if  she weighed nothing.

 

The big man waits for the female knight to finish over Rey’s mouth, before finally approaching her. Once again, he lifts her up like a mere rag doll, chest to back, spreading her legs in front of Kylo again. He can only gasp in awe at the impressive quantity of cum dripping from her. The gargantuan Knight uses his impressive fingers to spread both her holes, causing even more cum to leak from her pussy and ass, while Rey moans, her legs twitching, too tired to protest. She reeks of sweat and cum. Kylo would fuck her if he weren’t tied up; the thought of ravishing her while she’s ripe with his Knights’ cum makes his head spin with want.

 

When the huge Knight finally decides to show his genitals, Kylo understands why he’d remained aloof, waiting for the others to finish. He’s diphallic, and enormous. He gradually lowers Rey onto his turgid members, penetrating first her ass, then her pussy, causing her to moan, helpless, while Kylo’s cock slowly returns to life in response to seeing his love stretched so beautifully by that monstrosity of a cock and hearing her cries of pleasure echoing in the room.

 

The Knight pauses, and disengages her from him before depositing Rey on Kylo’s lap. Ignoring Kylo’s proximity, she growls and spits at the enormous alien. The Knight is momentarily taken aback, petrified by the outburst, but he quickly recovers himself and silences her with a large hand around her neck. Slowly he tightens his grip, squeezing. As her face turns purple, Kylo’s heart gallops in his chest, in tandem with hers. She’s so aroused that he can feel her clit pulsing through the bond. The Knight penetrates her again with a quick move, and she roars with satisfaction: Kylo wishes his hands were free, to touch, hug and support her.

 

“You’re so brave Rey, so good,” he whispers instead, while the other continues choking her and her cunt gushes generously over both cocks. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you.”

 

She locks eyes with him, but Kylo perceives that there is someone watching them, someone else besides his men. He turns his head; it’s Hux, clearly disgusted; his lips are so tightly pursed that they look like two pink worms, caught in the act of fucking.

 

“This is repugnant. You are undoubtedly the nastiest, most depraved people in the whole Galaxy,” he seethes. Rey just laughs until the Knight fucking her makes her squirt all over Kylo’s helpless slumped form; the latter unable to do little more than come in his pants, again.

 

***

 

Kylo is certain he must have blacked out for a couple of seconds. When he regains consciousness the Knights of Ren are playing with Rey like a pack of predators plays with their prey. Blue and purple bruises are blooming on her spit and cum covered skin. Kylo has never seen anything more exquisite. The Knights ensure he has an an unobstructed view of what they’re doing to her, and he’s not sure he can resist further, incapacitated like this. His pants are now soaked with his cum; he feels sweaty and gross, but his heart is soaring with her exhilaration.

 

Meanwhile, Rey fights with teeth and nails against his own men as they toy with her. They’re sitting on the floor, in a circle, pushing and pulling her tired body between them, dragging her over the floor. Sometimes she is slapped on her tits and ass, sometimes a cock is pushed past her mouth, sometimes she’s restrained by two or more people and is penetrated in every hole. Kylo, immobile and whimpering on his throne, feels every single pull, grasp, tug and thrust and wishes they’d never stop. 

 

They’re now raising Rey’s backside and legs, her head cushioned on a Knight’s lap. His second in command, now unmasked, is sucking on her clit, making her squeal with delight.  At the same time someone else is penetrating her; first in her cunt, then in her asshole. She accepts everything–no longer fighting back–and the Knights are making sure she’s being well fucked, as they fill her with their cum. Kylo would kill to join them, but struggling against his restraints is as fruitless as ever. He resigns himself to eagerly savouring the scraps of sensations  Rey chooses to share with him through their bond which she continues to keep wide open. 

 

She’s is now being passed around so everyone can have a taste of her sweet cunt. She almost weeps in ecstasy as she comes once, then twice on the Knights’ gluttonous tongues, all while various cocks maintain their onslaught; pistoning sloppily into her holes. They don’t care a whit about the copious amount of juices flowing from her body, her satisfaction is their only concern now. 

 

Kylo can feel his whole body burn as pleasure blooms from some unfathomable place inside him, it quickly courses through his tired limbs. He’s exhausted, and his eyelids are growing heavy, but he manages to catch sight of Rey’s face amidst the tangle of limbs that crowd her. She’s smiling, impishly and pleased; he can finally sleep, his heart full of bliss.

 

***

 

Ben can feel Rey caressing his face, her tired voice croaking in his ear.

 

“Wake up,” she smiles. 

 

He opens his eyes: someone had untied him while he was unconscious, his head now resting in Rey’s lap. She’s more or less clean now, wearing her favourite fluffy bathrobe and smiling so much that he’s almost blinded by her joy. His heart skips a beat: he’s the luckiest scoundrel in the Galaxy.

 

Ben should feel ashamed; she’s the one who bore the brunt of their scene. The Knights literally wiped the floor with her, and he couldn’t even–vicariously–endure a multiple orgasm. 

Behind her, they are cleaning themselves and sharing water and hot beverages. They disrobed, and when the First Knight, his close friend Jacen Ren, notices that he’s awake, he cheers in his direction, prompting the rest of the gang to cheer with him. Rey waves at them and Ben smiles, thanking them for the great job. They’ve handled his partner beautifully, letting her most feral side emerge and giving her (and him) orgasm after orgasm. She is clearly satisfied, her eyes are tired but luminous, and her sweat damp skin shines under the artificial lights.

 

“How do you feel?” he asks her, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“I… have no words. That was one of the best experiences in my life,” she says, hugging him tight. “However, I’m in dire need of a hot bath, and sleep. I think I’ll sleep for a week, at least.”

 

Ben chuckles. “I don’t believe you, you’ll be begging for my cock tomorrow.”

 

“I think I can resist for a couple of days; they utterly wrecked me.”

 

“What did you enjoy the most?”

 

She appears to ponder this for a moment. “I couldn’t possibly decide. Maybe your helplessness while they were manhandling me. Oh! And Hux’s face. Hux’s face is always the best thing, I’m becoming quite addicted to it.”

 

Ben moves behind her, starting to massage her shoulders. “That’s a ruse, I’m sure he was burning to join the party.”

 

Her muscles ache, but it’s nothing that a hot bath and a good night of sleep can’t fix. She’ll be ready to wreck him in turn in no time. While Rey moans under his hands, Jacen Ren approaches them, his blush nicely complimenting his deep green hair.

 

“So, whose birthday is it today?” He asks.

 

Rey and Ben laugh.

 

“No one’s, unfortunately” she explains. “That was an inside joke.”

 

“Well, next week it’s my birthday, the real kind,” quips Jacen. “I wouldn’t mind to repeat the experience, with your permission, of course.”

 

“Ask your Empress. She’s the one who has the last word on these matters.”

 

Rey squeals. “Of course! We should organize something for the Supreme Leader, this time.”

 

“Am I in trouble, then?” asks Ben.

 

“Always,” answers Rey, before kissing him.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts a very dubcon gangbang: the Knights of Ren have fun with Rey while Kylo is hogtied on the throne. Rey gets tied up, slapped and fucked in every hole and sometimes she fights back with violence. There is oral, vaginal, anal sex and some of the Knights are aliens, with alien cocks.
> 
> SPOILERS:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> In the end, this is a very consensual rape play scene organized by Rey for Ben.


End file.
